Are you?
by thinking-about-it
Summary: I dont own naruto, please dont kill if it sucks..... my first fic you know.... it's a surprise


**Yue-girl:** me no own Naruto, me own my little paintbrush lol…. Read on

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was just walking down toward the meeting point of the rookie nine and team Gai. He knew that he was at least half an hour early but he really had no other thing to do, so he had decided to head over early. The blond was now looking like a hot sizzling piece of cake. He had never thought that he Naruto Uzumaki would become hot, but hey out of the world things happen right. Now he had a fan club, which he would give a hand to make them dissolve.

He arrived at the ramen store where every one was to meet. Naruto had not known that all of the girls we know were in his fan-club except Ino. Sasuke had been relived to know that Sakura and Ino had pulled out his fan-club, but was depressed to find out that Sakura had joined Naruto's fan-club. Naruto had stopped being Sakura obsessed. Sasuke had come back to Konoha after a five year gap. Hinata had still yet to tell Naruto of her unbearable crush, hey come on she is not an out going person like Ino or Sakura, more like the conservative type, right?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino's mother had let Ino off earlier than ever that day. Half an hour early. She thought about all the changes that had taken place recently. Sasuke was now back and officially back and a Konoha Nin. Naruto was the new 'hot guy' now. Sakura had stopped loving sasuke after sometime and started to love Naruto. Ino just didn't care about being a sasuke fan anymore. Hinata had tried once to tell Naruto about her crush but she had fainted when Naruto had touched her forehead asking weather she had a fever or not.

Lee had made Naruto his number 1 rival in all of Konoha, as Neji, Kiba and Sasuke had. Many girls thought that Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and a few others were gay. Nobody knew for sure though. Ino was determined to prove that Naruto was gay so that his silly fan club would dissolve. Right now she was thinking about a way to tackle the problem, when she found herself facing the ramen store.

"Oh well nothing better to do. I'll think up something here" she said and sat herself at a seat

"Hey Ino-chan…. How come your early?" someone asked her from her left. She slowly turned to see the one and only blond in question sitting next to her with a big smile

"Naruto….nothing really, my mom left me earlier than expected, and I am thinking of something" she said

"Oh… what are you thinking of? Maybe I can help" Naruto asked smiling warmly

"It's about proving weather your gay or not" Ino blurted out seeing his smile which made her heart go sha la la la

"WHAT? WHY WHY WHY WHY DO YOU EVEN THINK THAT????" Naruto screamed jumping out his seat pointing accusingly at Ino

"DO NOT POINT AT ME…. ANYWAY ARE YOU?" Ino turned completely towards Naruto with the same accusing glare he was giving her

"NO WAY…. I AM NOT ABNORMAL" Naruto said crossing his arms across his chest

"THEN WHY PRAY TELL DON'T YOU GO OUT WITH ANY OF YOUR FANS?" Ino had melted seeing the pose Naruto just gave

"BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE ANY OF THEM" Naruto screamed exasperatedly

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOUR HARMONES. MOST GUYS WOULD HAVE AT LEAST TEN GIRLS UNDER THEIR SHOULDER RIGHT NOW WITH YOUR FAN CLUB SIZE." Ino had also jumped out of her seat and crossed her hands over her chest

"I ALREADY SAID I DON'T LIKE ANY OF THEM AND I AM NOT A MALE WHORE" Naruto said something trying not to concentrate on Ino's pose which made her look like some hot sweaty model

"THAT PROVES YOUR GAY" Ino said moving closer

"NO IT DOESN'T" Naruto moved closer too

"YES IT DOES" she screamed putting one foot in front

"NO IT DOESN'T AND I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU" Naruto did the same

"HOW?" Ino asked eyeing him closely

"I'LL ASK SOMEBODY OUT ON A DATE" Naruto said looking somewhere else to stop Ino from seeing his blush

"YOU CAN EVEN ASK SOME GUY OUT. SO NO" Ino said stamping her foot

" I'LL ASK YOU OUT" Naruto now turned away completely. Well he was so red now that Hinata would be proud

"NO THANK YOU" Ino also instinctively tuned away trying to stop the red from rising in her cheeks

"THEN WHAT?" now he turned back with blush taken care of

"I DON'T KNOW, DO SOMETHING" she did the same blush taken care off

Naruto suddenly put his hands on Ino's shoulders and pulled her closer and roughly placed his lips on hers.

Ino was in heaven. Naruto was a good kisser, no make that an excellent kisser; he was also the happening guy right now. And to top it all off she Ino was the first one to actually kiss Naruto or rather the first one Naruto actually kissed. She slowly started to snake her hands towards his neck stopping him from moving away. Naruto complied with her wish and started to run his hands into Ino's hair which she had left lose that day. . They must have been like that for at least two minutes, when a cry of utter despair was heard, but the two kissers did not bother instead deepened their kiss. A few seconds more and wolf whistles were heard. This was their cue to stop. They knew a crowd had formed.

Ino slowly sank into Naruto's hard chest, running her fingers all over in a dazed state. Naruto was in no better condition, all he could do was sink into a seat nearby with Ino on his lap.

They turned around to the disturbance ready to scream at the people who disturbed their pleasant moment, only to come face to face with their friends. Hinata was crying uncontrollably on Kiba's shoulder, Sakura was beating the floor in despair. Tenten was looking like an livid bull, Shino was looking furious; Shikamaru was on with a happy but troublesome look. Sasuke and Neji had heir jaws on the floor.

"Hehehe… we are in trouble right?" Naruto asked looking at the cuddled up form of Ino on his lap

"Naruto, is the date still open?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yue-girl:** I know not many like this pairing….. but I love it. They are such a cute couple. So anyway review. Please.


End file.
